Innumerable task chair constructions have been disclosed by the prior art. In a typical task chair construction, a mobile chair base retains a seat bottom and a seat back. The seat back may be pivotally retained, or both the seat bottom and the seat back may pivot, potentially in what has been argued to be an ergonomically-sound, synchronized movement.
However, under many prior art structures where both the seat bottom and the seat back pivot, the seat occupant sinks downwardly as he or she pivots backwardly. Other pivoting chair constructions provide a seat bottom that rises in relation to the seat back as the seat back is pivoted backwardly. With that, the seat occupant is given the sensation that the seat back is driving the occupant and his or her clothing contacting the seat back toward the seat bottom. In still other pivoting chairs, the seat back seems to apply a lifting force to the back of the seat occupant in relation to the seat bottom. Each construction is less than ideal for most seat occupants.
Based on his knowledge of these deficiencies of the prior art, the present inventor has appreciated that a pivoting task chair providing enhanced, ergonomically sound support to a seat occupant, including during pivoting, would represent a useful advance in the art. The present inventor has further appreciated that a pivoting task chair providing advances in relation to the seat bottom and its attachment to the body of the task chair and in relation to the lumbar and arm support constructions would additionally contribute usefully to the state of the art.